


The Princess and the Premier

by tobetheone



Series: The Love of the Hiddlestons [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyTom, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sleep, Spooning, all fluffs, movies - Freeform, parent, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone





	The Princess and the Premier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GranolaSuite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranolaSuite/gifts).



The cameras were flashing and people were shouting in every direction.

“Tom, over here!”

Flashes of light and loud commotion continued for while. It was another movie premier and another red carpet. Only this time his date wasn’t his wife but rather his beautiful 4 year old daughter. He admired how his wife carefully planned their daughters dress to match his blue suit. He loved watching her little ringlets bounce around her face as she kept twirling around making the semi poof of her skirt rise up. He could help but have a smile on his face as he stood there and watched his little princess giggle while on the red carpet. All of a sudden she stopped, “Daddy, look! Its Uncle Ben!” Tom looked down the red carpet in the direction that his daughter was pointing in. “By golly, it is sweet pea. We will see them in a bit.” Gracelynn grabbed onto her dads hand as she looked to the photographers.

“Tom Hiddleston, over here!”

“Tom where is Danielle? Is she pregnant? Is she ill?” Tom scooped up his daughter and placed her on his hips.

“She is at home working.” He gave his cheeky smile and leaned towards his daughter and whispered into her ear. “Remember darling, you can’t say anything about mummy.” She gave an enthusiastic nod with her head. “It’s a secret. I know Daddy.” Her little voice rang in the same hushed tone as Tom’s, and he gave her a cute kiss on her cheek. “Now smile for the photographers.” Both looked towards the cameras and smiled and he kept moving in different directions for the cameras.

“Daddy put me down!” She started kicking her tiny legs and he gracefully put her down. She ran towards her Uncle Ben and her best friend Braxton Cumberbatch. He was 6 and she was 4. She ran directly towards her Uncle Ben and engulfed him in a big hug and big kiss on his cheek. He placed her down back on the ground and gave her best friend a hug.

“Braxton, Gracelynn, look this way! How adorable!”

“Tom, Benedict can we get a family picture!?”

“Grace, Brax come.” Grace looked at her Uncle and went to her father and she stood in front of him and smiled. All of a sudden there were loud shouts of her name and Braxton’s.

“Alright folks. We have to get moving along.” Tom placed his hands on his daughters shoulders and then leaned down to picked her up and placed her on his hip then carried her down the red carpet along side of Ben and his son.

“Wait, Daddy!” He stopped walking. "We need to go say hi to your fans!” Tom looked at his daughter in Shock.

“Are you sure sweet pea?” She grabbed her father face with her tiny hands and squished his cheeks and lights started to flash but she ignored it.

;“Daddy, Mummy always says you need to be nice to your fans and whenever you can spend time with them.” He grabbed one of her hands with his free one and kissed the top of it.“You are absolutely right darling. Lets go shall we?” He kissed the top of her curly head and walked towards his fans. Instantly the crowed started to awe at the sight of Gracelynn Hiddleston and her charming sweet smile that resembled her fathers. He signed pictures and papers and he took selfies with his fans.

“Alright guys its time to go inside now. Thank you all so much the support. Come along Grace.” She ran up to Tom and grabbed the hand he held out for her and she looked back and waved goodbye. “You little miss, how did you become so smart with these things? Did Mummy teach you?” Grace gave a giggle.

“No silly daddy! I learned it from you!” He picked her back up and tossed her back onto his hip and gave her a kiss in the crown of her head. “Is that so?” 

“Yep! Whenever we go with you on set Mummy and I stand and watch you. Can we watch the movie yet?” Tom gave a chuckle. “Yes my darling girl, we can.” They walked inside the theater and sat down in their seats.

About half way through the movie Gracelynn fell asleep on her fathers lap. He was distracted by watching his little princess. They way her little mouth remained in a small smile and the little sounds she would make because she was dreaming was just like her mothers. Its not very often that he can take her to a red carpet movie premier. Most of the movies he did had an adult theme to them but this one was a Disney film. Normally he asked Danielle to go with him but given this is one of the very few movies his daughter can watch he had asked her on a father daughter date. The movie had ended and the lights came up. Tom looked to his left to see that Braxton had fallen asleep as well. Benedict and Tom both looked at each and gave a chuckle. “Kids.” Tom said as he stood up carrying his daughter.

“Daddy?” Grace had asked groggily.

“Shhh, yes Gracelynn its me. Go back to sleep sweet pea.” She laid her sleepy head back on Tom’s shoulder and instantly fell back to sleep.

“Give Sophie my love will you?”

“Will do, give Danielle mine.”

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow Ben.”

“See you tomorrow Tom.”

They parted ways and left the theater. There were still photographers at the event and he knows they got some shots of him and his sleeping beauty. When they finally arrived home he walked through the door and saw his wife sitting on the couch. She always looked so beautiful to him. She was wearing purple basketball shorts and one of his larger T- shirts. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses instead of her contacts. She was reading a book will mindlessly soothing her 9 month pregnant belly. She heard the door close and she looked up and saw her daughter sleeping in her husband’s arms.

“Too much popcorn and milk I see.”

“Ehhehehehe, yeah. I guess you could say that.” Danielle got up from the couch, but not without a slight struggle, and walked towards Tom.

“Here give her to me, I’ll take her…”

“No, you go sit down and rest, I’ve got her.” He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek, “I’ll be right back my love.” With that he bounded up the step towards Grace’s room and got her in her pajamas and tucked her safely into her bed, gave her a kiss on her head and walked out of the room and back downstairs to his pregnant wife.

“So how was it? Was she good?” He plopped down next his wife and she laid into his side and took his arm and wrapped it as best as she could around her.

“She was surprising.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate?”

“She made sure that I visited my fans and she didn’t pay much attention to the photographers. She didn’t even talk to them. She just stayed by my side and was quiet and smiled. Then when I asked her if she learned it from you she said, No. That she learned it from me because you two watch me with fans when you come on set.” Danielle gave a chuckle and laced her fingers though his.

“We do, do that.” She gave him a peck on the cheek.

“How about you, how was your night? No contractions?”

“No, none. although I do wish your son would stop playing soccer with my bladder while he is awake!” 

;“Ehhhehehe, now why would you do that to your mother, Alexander?” He said to her belly. “Is he awake?” She shook her head no. “Well, then we should get you upstairs and in bed before he awakens so you can get some sleep.” He stood up and helped her up and the headed upstairs together hand in hand. He changed out of his blue suit and into some sweats and T-Shirt and got into bed. He spooned against his wife’s back and gently place his hands on her abdomen. “I love you Danielle Lynn Hiddleston.” She turned her head towards her husband gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and snuggled back down into the bed and said, “I love you, too, Thomas William Hiddleston.” And they both fell asleep.


End file.
